Baby's coming home tonight
by callingmehomewrecker
Summary: Merde, pourquoi il était venu se coller à lui? Il savait pourquoi. Isaac et ses cauchemars. Ne tient pas compte de la fin de la saison 3B. (horrible saison 3B, Jésus.)


Un pied se frotta contre le sien, et Scott râla. Le chien battu avait les pieds gelés, merde, pourquoi il était venu se coller à lui? Il savait pourquoi. Isaac et ses cauchemars. Mais oh, c'était pas lui le sacrifié qui aurait du faire des cauchemars jusqu'à en perdre la tête façon Stiles Stilinski? L'Alpha tentait de se dégager et le blond grogna de mécontentement. Couché le chien, range les crocs, ton maître ne s'en ira pas. L'odeur d'Allison emplissait la pièce, et Scott eut une violente envie de vomir. Il détestait cette odeur sur le louveteau, ça allait pas, ça ne collait pas, et ça ne devait pas coller de toute façon. Et puis, au final, qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouvait? La vraie question, c'était qu'est-ce que Scott McCall avait pu leur trouver, à tout les deux?

«Oh, come on Scott, le true Alpha mon cul. T'es juste jaloux, en fait pas un drame.» avait raillé Stiles, et le loup avait claqué sa langue contre son palais. Il n'aimait pas le fait que Allison pose ses pattes pleines de dagues sur le plus jeune. C'était son loup à lui. Scott était en pleine crise existentielle, Lahey devrait dégager de chez lui, pour sa santé mentale. Le blond s'étire, se colle sur le brun, tiens, tu veux pas me mettre ta langue au fond de ma gorge? Rapporte-moi un peu de chaleur humaine, j'ai si froid à l'intérieur. Ça fait trop mal, ça brûle, soigne-moi merde.

Qu'on l'admette, Isaac foutu Lahey n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi bien gaulé. Ne voulait-il pas penser à ses pauvres petites hormones d'adolescent de type masculin stimulées par ses gênes de lycanthropie? Le cœur au bord des lèvres et le cerveau au bord du court-circuit, Scott McCall fantasmait sur Isaac Lahey, joyeux luron, ne veux-tu pas me faire l'amour, pour voir un peu? Certes, le vrai Alpha avait le moins de discrétion au monde. Il savait qu'il s'était fait cramer par absolument toute la population de Beacon Hills. Les filles (et Stiles) gloussaient, Derek soufflait plus que d'habitude -c'est dire-, et Isaac lui lançait des regards lubriques, ni vu ni connu, mais suffisamment pour faire rougir Scott, manquer de le faire défaillir. Le beau gosse était tout pantelant, poussez-vous de mon chemin les filles, Lahey est mien.

Sourire de vainqueur, il ne perdrait rien. Les blondasses décolorées pouvaient aller se faire foutre, Lahey aimait un autre genre. Bébé dormait toutes les nuits dans son lit, se glissait contre lui, mais au lycée, on essayait juste de se toucher comme si de rien n'était, parce que tout le monde savait, mais fallait pas que ça se sache. «Tu sens comme Isaac, putain, t'as l'sens pour accueillir tes invités toi.» avait jeté Ethan autour d'un steak caoutchouteux digne de la cafétéria de Beacon Hills High School. Scott et Isaac morts de honte, et Stiles mort de rire. «C'est vrai, tu m'as jamais accueilli comme ça.» avait enchaîné le faux-frère, et Scott avait tenté de l'assassiner avec sa fourchette. Trois fois.

Mais avec le temps, ce n'était plus un problème. En fait, le seul problème était Allison. Elle ne comprenait pas le principe de chasse gardée, et Scott avait essayé de lui faire comprendre. De toutes les manières possibles. Il y avait finalement pire qu'une fille jalouse; un loup-garou, Alpha de surcroît, jaloux. Combo, battage de record. Le blond apparaît dans l'encadrement, l'air penaud, et les yeux rougis. Mais il sent le désir et la frustration sexuelle, et Scott pourrait se nourrir de cette odeur, tout comme il pourrait prédire ce qui allait juste arriver.

-J'ai fais un cauchemar. minaude-t-il de sa voix indécemment rauque.

«Fous-toi de ma gueule, dis.» T'es un appel au sexe, il a bon dos le cauchemar et le père psychopathe qui tapait sur son gosse. Mais bon, il était un bon Alpha, il devait prendre soin de ses louveteaux, n'était-ce pas son rôle? Accueillir Isaac dans son lit était devenu une habitude, Scott avait cessé de rougir à la moindre vue d'une quelconque peau dénudée. Comme d'habitude, c'était bandant, de juste l'avoir contre lui. Meurs Isaac. Fuis, pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Mais il ne fuirait pas, parce que son cœur était trop accidenté, il s'accrochait partout, surtout sur un mexicain à la gueule de travers.

Scott détestait vraiment quand son compagnon collait ses pieds gelés contre les siens, mais ça n'était rien, par rapport à la chaleur qu'il lui avait apporté dans le cœur.


End file.
